1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation processing device, a reproducing device, and an operation processing method to control execution of a plurality of processes by an operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a reproducing device in which music data indicating pitches and sounding timing of musical notes composing music is stored in a memory for each of a plurality of tracks in correspondence with a musical instrument part, and the music data of each track stored in the memory is sequentially read out and reproduced (automatically played) in synchronization with a tempo of the music. As an example of such type of device, JP 2002-169547 A discloses a technique of reproducing music data in which drum sounds and non-drum sounds are mixed in one track.
In addition, besides such a reproducing device, there is known an operation processing device which controls execution of a plurality of processes by an operator.